The Guardian
by BeautyComesFromTheHeart
Summary: Bella had a normal life up until that day. Now she is a mythical creature with powers beyond belief. Her family believe her dead. And to top all that she is falling in love with a vampire. My name is Bella Swan and this is my life.
1. Prologue

TITLE

Prologue

The car pulled up outside the Volturra Castle. A man got out. The night mist seemed to claim his words as he greeted the man waiting for him. But a single sentence was clearly heard.

'Hello Aro, the time has come. She has been born.'


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I own Olivia.**

'Come on Izzy, we don't want to be late!' Olivia yelled up the stairs. I groaned and picked up my bag.

'I'm coming!' I called back. Dashing out of the door, I hurled myself down the stairs, only to trip on the corner of the door. Blushing, I corrected myself and locked the front door behind me. I clambered into the car and finally aloud myself to breathe. Olivia tapped the clock in the car.

'We're going to be late Izzy,' she scolded. And then her face pulled up into an evil grin. 'Unless…'

I shook my head. 'No Olivia! We are not speeding! Dad brought us up to abide traffic laws; I can't break them like that!'

She just laughed and pressed the peddle to the floor. The car shot out of the drive way and was sped down the road. I just closed my eyes and prayed that we wouldn't crash while trying to ignore a headache. Olivia poked me, and I realised we were already at school. I slid out of the car and walked with my sister across the parking lot of Forks High. I went to English in a bad mood, my headache had now grown to an enormous headache and it seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. However, it wasn't until halfway through Biology that I decided to go to the nurse. It felt like my head was splitting in two. The nurse took one look at me and called an ambulance. The pain was spreading behind my eyes and down my neck. It had reached my shoulders by the time the ambulance had arrived. They carted me away whilst the whole school watched. My occasional screams split the silence of the ambulance, until we pulled up at the hospital. My vision was going but I seemed to be able to hear better than normal. People were yelling, calling for me to be given a room. I was wheeled into the room and lifted onto a bed, people rushing around me, at lost at what to do. Until one doctor walked in and his calm voice filled the air, ordering the other doctors out. And then he came up to my side.

'Hello, I'm Dr Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. I'm afraid you're turning into something I have no experience with, but we are going to have to pretend you died.' He must have heard my intake of breath, so he continued. 'It is impossible for you to stay with your family; you could be a danger to them.' I nodded my head to show that I agreed. But then I thought of where I would live. Then, as if he had read my mind, he said. 'You can come and live with my family and me. I will explain more about this when you wake up. You are going to have to pretend you have gone into a coma now; I will come and tell you when you can 'wake you up'. I'm going to call in some more doctors now.' I nodded once and then let myself slide into a coma like state. Carlisle had called the other doctors in and they were now doing what they could to get me out of my 'coma'. I was doing fine until my dad and sister came in. Just the sound of their voices was nearly enough to make me leap up and want to hug them. But I stayed put, remembering what Carlisle had said, that I could be a danger to my family, with me being a... a... whatever I was turning into. I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

***

After what seemed like days later, I felt myself being hugged by my dad and sister. Olivia was sobbing. 'I'm so sorry Izzy, I should have done something to help you. I'm so sorry.'

My dad was crying as well. 'Bye Izzy, I'm sorry, we should have known something was wrong.' Does this mean I'm 'dead' now? I was confused, surely my heartbeat would show up on the monitors. And then I realised. My heartbeat had stopped! What was all this about? Was I a ghost? What was I?! I felt a sheet being placed over my head and the hospital bed I was on being rolled out of the room. Sometime later, a voice whispered in my ear. 'You can wake up now.' My eyes flew open and I looked around, taking in the beautiful room I was in. I sat up quickly, too quickly. My movements were very fast. I leapt to my feet and spun to face Carlisle and his family. Something in me, my survival instincts, told me they were dangerous so I crouched and snarled. The sound shook me to my core as Carlisle took a hesitant step towards me, his arms outstretched. I straightened out of my crouch and took a look at the rest of the Cullens. Even though they went to the same school as me, I never really got this close before. The Cullens were separate, not included in the main body of the school, but that was what they wanted, so that was what they got. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, Carlisle and Esme's adopted children. I tore my gaze away from them to look at Carlisle. Suddenly knowledge rushed into my head. I was a vampire, but a special type. The Guardian. I was the one who was supposed to protect the species under me, vampires, faeries, witches and warlocks, werewolves and the shape – shifters. My pretty bell voice sounded strange in my own ears as I said. 'I'm Isabella Marie Swan, The Guardian. What the hell are you?'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Just to clear some things up, Bella is 17 and 'The Guardian' a creature with the strongest points from all species rolled into one. The Cullens are still vampires, and its cannon pairings. Bella has a sister in this because I felt that she needed someone to look out for her, and someone for her to look out for.**

'_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, The Guardian. What the hell are you?'_

***

Carlisle was the only one who seemed to know what I was going on about. The others just looked at me. Carlisle stepped in front of me and then did something that surprised me.

He knelt, and murmured, 'Your majesty.'

And then I felt it the raw power that swept through me as I stood in this house and so I replied with 'You may stand, and thank you for helping me whilst I was changing.'

He nodded his head and jumped up. The rest of the Cullens were staring at me.

I sighed. 'I guess you would like some answers?' They nodded so I turned to Carlisle.

'Would you mind telling the story? I have just received my entire heritage in memories and instructions; I would like someone to go through it for me.' He nodded again and sat down on the couch, gesturing for the others to do the same. And then he began.

'Thousands of years ago, at the beginning of time itself, there was only one creature. A creature . . . named 'The Guardian'.' There was a sharp intake of breath. ''The Guardian' was a creature of enormous power, capable of strong enough emotions, that if she was angry, the Earth would shift. If she was happy, stars would burn and the sun would appear, if she was sad, the weather would become cold, wet and foggy. She created the world, the earth, sun, moon, and entire universe. The volcanoes, earthquakes, tsunamis and eclipses are her.' Carlisle explained.

Then Edward spoke. 'What would happen if she fell in love? You never said.'

Carlisle looked at me. 'I fell in love once,' I said. 'And he killed me. He turned against me and it destroyed me and half the universe along with it.' Alice and Rosalie's hands flew to their mouths and Esme looked like she was going to cry. 'That is why it has taken me over three and a half million years to come back. That was how bad that man hurt me.'

Alice's voice was thick with emotion as she spoke. 'Oh, Bella . . .'

I shook my head. 'It's alright, I mean, I have had three and a half million years to get over it.'

Carlisle continued with his story. Only it wasn't a story, it was my history.

'Legends say that she _is_ the universe. That she is time and space, limbo, heaven and hell.'

I laughed slightly at that. 'It's true.'

Carlisle went on. 'It also says that she created vampires, faeries, witches and warlocks, werewolves and shape – shifters. And that she has the strongest elements from them all because she gave them to us. She also has a few of her own powers, such as complete control over the universe.'

I burst out laughing at that. 'Did the Volturi write that? They always were a bit full of themselves. How is Aro by the way? Still a collector?'

The doctor nodded. 'I last saw them about a hundred years ago, they were all well. But Bella, you are welcome to live here, but would you like to go to Volturra and assume your throne?'

My eyes widened in horror. 'Oh no! I plan to make my existence known gradually. I don't want to have to kill anyone yet. The Volturi would just want me to work for them! Can I live here and join the others at school? You could say you adopted me . . . but oh, I can't I look like the human me.'

Someone coughed and held up a mirror. It was Alice. I stepped in front of the mirror and gasped, my hand flying to my mouth in astonishment. My once bland brown hair was now waist length, a dazzling combination of bronze, chestnut and gold, shot through with chocolate brown strands. My dull brown eyes had gone back to the purple flecked with gold they had been before I was destroyed. I had grown, not physically, but I was more confident, I had stopped hunching over so I had grown another two inches, standing at '5'7''. My body now had curves in all the right places and I felt my golden wings tingle and shoot through my shoulder blades. A collective intake of breath made me spin around. A smile spread across my face. 'I'm ready to go back to school.'

**This is my alternate to the creation story. Bella is NOT God, she is just someone who 'created the universe'. I'm sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter. I hope to update soon so please review!**

**BeautyComesFromTheHeart xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts I have got for this story!**

Chapter Three

_A smile spread across my face. 'I'm ready to go back to school.'_

***

'I need to get my story straight if I want to go back to school,' I said, making my wings disappear again. 'I'd rather not miss anything you see, because when I was first on earth, there was no school.' Carlisle nodded. 'How about we make you Bella Hale? It's the name Rosalie and Jasper go by and we could say you're their sister. How would you feel about that Rosalie, Jasper?'

'That's fine with me,' Jasper said, smiling. Rosalie nodded and smiled. **(AN: I couldn't make Rosalie** **horrible in this, it's too hard********) **

I suddenly remembered something. 'Alice? Can you see want my family is going to do with my stuff?'

Everyone looked at me. 'How do you know that she can see the future?' Jasper asked.

'One of my gifts,' I murmured. Of course, being vampires, they heard anyway.

Alice closed her eyes briefly. 'They are going to give all your furniture and stuff away but they are going to burn all your books and sentimental items so as to help them move on.'

I jumped to my feet, no way were they burning my books! 'When?' I screeched. Only it didn't sound like a screech, more like a bell ringing.

'In about half an hour.' The words were barely out of Alice's mouth before I had sprinted at vampire speed out of the door. Racing towards my old house, I thought of what I would do. I arrived at my old home with my plan. The back yard was full of smoke, so I crept in. Olivia was ready to throw the first book, Wuthering Heights, into the flames. I nearly screeched again. I watched in slow motion as the book flew into the heart of the fire. I concentrated and the book flew out again without my dad or Olivia noticing. I did this with the rest of the things they threw in, including my entire Jane Austen collection, a few more classics and my photo album with the pictures from my human life. Now that I was immortal again, I could look back and remember what my life was like with my mum, dad and sister.

Sighing, I took one last look at my old house and family. And then I sprinted back to the Cullens. The cold night air cleared my head, and I took time to access some of the powers I hadn't used for three hundred and fifty millennium. The mind reading came back with a rush of thoughts; the element control came back in a rush of wind, fire, rain and water. The shield appeared with a snap of protection, my illusions flashed past my eyes. Future seeing and emotions controlling jumped in with a flash of the future and emotions of every creature within a mile radius. And then finally the control of the universe. My emotions shifted the earth, in Hawaii, a volcano erupted and the ground moved in Japan. The stars put in an appearance as if to welcome their creator home.

The Cullens were all waiting outside as I slid to a graceful halt in front of them. I smiled at them all. I was home.

EPOV – **because I felt it was important.**

I watched as the pure golden wings shot out of the back of the woman in front of us. My family all sucked in an unnecessary breath at the pure beauty in front of us. She spun round and smiled as she said. 'I'm ready to go back to school.'

Carlisle agreed some details with her until she seemed to remember something. Turning to Alice she asked if she knew what her family was going to do with her things. The shocked thoughts sprung from my family.

_How does she know what Alice's gift is?_ Jasper

_Wow this girl is amazing! I would marry her if I wasn't already married to Rosie. EDWARD I'M JOKING!_ Emmett

_I'm so glad that she wants to live with us, I have another daughter._ Esme

_I can't believe that she had a poor excuse for a fiancé as well. That guy sounds like Royce but worse because of what happened to her._ Rosalie

_I think they're going to burn her stuff._ Alice was looking into the future for Bella

_I think that she could be Rosalie and Jasper's little sister. And we adopted her now because she was with another family but they died. Yes, that sounds okay._ Carlisle

I watched as Bella sprinted from the house, obviously in a great hurry.

_Don't worry Edward; she had just gone to get her books and sentimental things._ Alice whispered to me in her head.

I nodded my head and tried to tune out the voices of Esme, Alice and Rosalie deciding what colours to paint Bella's new room and what furniture to get. Then Alice let out a cry that surely could have been heard on the other side of the world. 'SHOPPING!'

Suddenly she raced outside. 'Bella's back!'

There stood Bella with a box under her arm, smiling around at us all. Alice went to take the box from her when her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fainted. I rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. As I lowered her to the ground gently, Carlisle called out to me.

'Step back Edward. Her powers are returning.'

I raced back to my family as Bella exploded. Literally. Flames erupted from every inch of her body, followed by wind, then water. Roots from the gnarled trees around us swayed as the earth moved. Lightning flashed in the air and thunder rolled. Storm clouds gathered and were swept away. A invisible force expanded from her and threw us all back. I could feel my emotions being changed rapidly, calmed then excited. The future rolled past in waves, wars and battles, love and betrayal. And then her thoughts went to her past. A world rose from the blackness, people were created and Bella breathed life into it all. She created the mythical creatures next, witches and warlocks, faeries, vampires, werewolves and shape – shifters. And then she met him. James was his name. I felt the powerful love she felt for him, and then the pain at his betrayal. It was more than pain though. It ripped her heart apart, shattered the pieces into dust, fused the dust into glass and shattered it again. The pain he caused ripped her very soul. I saw as she saw what he had done. She placed one hand on him and they both vanished disappeared into little pricks of light. I sank to my knees with the pain it was causing me and noticed Jasper was on the ground next to me. I held my head as if it would make it better. I screamed out loud, one long unbroken sound. And then the pain vanished. I could see the world around me, not the one from the past. I looked at Jasper and he looked better too. And then we all turned to look at Bella. It had gone silent, and no more changes were happening to her. We rushed over to her, Jasper and me at the lead, having felt the pain she just went through. I shook her shoulders gently.

'Bella?'

Her eyes snapped open and sat bolt upright. The pain in them was so fierce that my whole family took a step back. She opened her mouth and screamed. The sound shook me and the world around me. Trees swayed, the ground moved and fires started out of nothing. She closed her mouth and the silence claimed the night. We all looked down at Bella as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She sobbed her heart out and Esme pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

'It's alright sweetie, it's going to be okay,' Esme whispered, rocking Bella as she sat with her on the ground. 'It's okay, cry all you want.'

Rosalie hugged both of them as did Alice. They didn't know what pain she went through, but it was enough to see it in her eyes. I turned away. I felt like I was interrupting on something private. I was followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. It was school tomorrow, but Bella wouldn't be going for another week or so, just so that she could get used to having her powers again. I closed my eyes and tried to remove the image of Bella's pain from my mind.

**AN: It was really hard to write about Bella's pain but I did. Yes, James will be coming back. But not yet.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_I closed my eyes and tried to remove the image of Bella's pain from my mind._

BPOV - One week later

I was ready to go back to school. I and learned how to control my powers again, the earth no longer explode for small things. The outfit Alice had lain out for me was at the end of the bed. I quickly pulled on the clothes and went to stand in front of the mirror. Alice was right; the clothes did accent my figure. It had been years since I had taken care in my appearance, wearing more than a baggy t –shirt and jeans. Today I was dressed in a white v-necked t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves, black waist coat and black skinny jeans. On my feet were black ballet pumps, and Alice had curled my hair so that it hung in loose ringlets. But the pride and joy of my outfit was not any of this, it was the pendent I had been giving with the Cullen crest on. The beautiful necklace made me feel as if I truly belonged.

'BELLA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND LET ME LOOK AT YOU!' Alice screamed up the stairs.

'Alice, I do have super hearing, there is no need to shout,' I murmured. Quiet chuckles sounded in the hall.

I smoothed down my top and skipped lightly down the stairs to see the whole Cullen family waiting.

'Acceptable?' I asked, raising one eyebrow at Alice.

'OmigoshyoulooksoprettyBella!' she squealed.

I smiled slightly. 'Are we going to go then?' I asked looking around to see which car we were taking.

Rosalie grinned at me. 'Now that you've joined the family, I can use my BMW everyday! Boys are taking the Volvo and we girls are taking my convertible!' she said happily.

We all bundled into the cars and sped off towards school. We arrived just in time to see my sister pull up in her truck. The look on her face made me feel sad until she rushed up to my ex boyfriend, Jacob, and threw her arms around him. I didn't feel jealous, but it made me feel a bit betrayed that they had both moved on so quickly. I had only 'died' last week!

'How long have they been going out?' I murmured to Alice.

'Six days,' she replied sadly. The betrayal flared. They started going out, THE DAY AFTER I 'died'.

I turned and walked towards the front office, with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward following behind.

'I'm Bella Hale; I'm the Hale's sister. I came to collect my schedule?' I said to Ms Cope.

She handed me my timetable and a slip for all my teachers to sign. Sighing, I followed Alice to my first class, English. The day seemed to pass in a blur, but it held more interest to me then my family. I loved calling them that. I fingered my pendent fondly as I walked to lunch. Part of my vampire traits, is that I don't need to eat. I don't drink blood either though. Sitting down with my new family after what seemed like a short morning, I began to look around, to see what had happened whilst I was away other than Olivia and Jacob getting together. And then the thoughts came.

_Wow! Have you seen the Hale's sister? She is so hot!_

_I don't see why all of the boys are looking at her like that; she's not even that pretty!_

_Ugh, I wish people would start giving me some more attention! I need it!_

I grimaced at the thoughts and blocked them out. Edward smiled slightly.

'Annoying isn't it?'

I nodded.

'Try creating a bubble between your heads and theirs, it works,' he recommended.

'Thanks.'

We left together to go to Biology. Mr Banner made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself.

'Hi, I'm Bella Hale, Rosalie and Jasper's sister. I just moved in with them because my foster parents died in a car crash,' I said, repeating the story that we had agreed on. Once I had finished, Mr Banner pointed for me to sit in the only available seat, between Edward and Jacob.

'Hey beautiful,' Jacob whispered to me as soon as I had taken a seat.

I recalled Olivia and Jacob together this morning. 'Don't you already have a girlfriend,' I asked, acting as if I didn't know.

'Nope, I'm single since last week.'

I growled under my breath and Edward shot me a confused look. I lifted the shield keeping my thoughts private and asked him to do something for me, to get Jacob of my case. He flung an arm around my shoulder and I leant into his chest.

'Sorry Jacob, I already have a boyfriend. And you should tell yours that you are ready to drop her for some new girl. Actually, I might tell her myself.'

The look of surprise he had had on his face since Edward had hugged me was replaced with fear.

'Please don't tell her!' he exclaimed. 'I will tell her! I'll do it today if you'll go out with me.'

I was sickened. 'She deserves better than you, moron!'

I turned back to face the front and leant into Edward's side further to discourage Jacob. It wasn't for any other reason. It wasn't like I _liked_ Edward...

The day passed in much of the same way. When we got home, however, I noticed something different. A note lay on my pillow as if someone had been inside the house and deliberately kept away from Esme as so not to tell her they were there.

_Bella,_

_I know you've come back. And I just want to tell you. I'm coming for you._

Only one person I knew wrote letters like that. No! I screamed inside my head. He couldn't come back! Not when everything was just starting to go alright again after so long. Please, I begged inside my head. Not James.


End file.
